


Trial by Ordeal

by extrablank



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, I will tag as I go along, Intrigue, Kinda, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Politics, Size Kink, Smitten Kagami, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrablank/pseuds/extrablank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has become King. During the victory celebration, he picks a slave that will change everything</p><p>(Kuroko wasn’t just captivating; his eyes held an intelligence that was dangerous.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes burned. The smoke that filled the room was oppressive. His right leg throbbed as blood continued to trickle from the wound. His mind spun, heart beating dangerously fast. Gaze searching for any sight of pale blue.

Questions ran through his mind. _Did they get discovered? Was it too late? Were the others safe? Was **he** safe? _

There was one question in particular though that kept repeating itself in his mind.

_Where had it all gone so wrong?_

_\- - - -_

Kagami was not enjoying the celebration being held in his honour. Crimson eyes stared blankly at the festivities. The throne room was filled with raucous laughter and lively music. There was a heavy smell of incense as gifts were presented to him for his victory.  

The decadence of nobility.

It grated on his nerves. Just mere hours ago they had been fighting, death and blood everywhere. Now the throne room was once again decked out in finery, in celebration, despite so many still wounded and dead.

His heart wasn’t in this. He wanted to be in the medic tents, to see the soldiers he had fought with. He wanted to be working with the builders, fixing the damage that had been inflicted. It weighed in his heart that this was just the beginning of his rule. The first taste of being King; it was proving to be a frustrating experience.

A frown tugged at his lips as he started surveying the room. It was filled with the highest ranking officials. Those that had defected to join them and those that had been large supporters to their cause. Most hadn’t even been around during the fighting. Now they were all sat here reaping the rewards.

“Now presenting a gift from our allies from Rakuzan. Twenty of their finest slaves, taught to entertain and to be of assistance in any way. Hand selected by the Emperor himself.” The messengers’ voice broke his musings. Whilst whispers of excitement at that information filled the room, Kagami could only deepen his frown as he heard this. Although slaves were a traditional gift, it was something he had never wanted to be a part of. Really it had been idiotically optimistic of him to think that maybe he wouldn’t be receiving slaves as a gift.

His hands twitched with the urge to do something as the slaves were presented. Anything. To stop the stupid traditions. He hated this, his mother had been a slave and now here he was. The usurper. The King of Seirin. A bastard child who had defied fate. It really shouldn’t have surprised him that despite his lineage, it was expected of him to want slaves.

Why had they decided he should be the King?

In reality he knew he was more of a figurehead than a King. Aida was the true mastermind behind this. However, she couldn’t take the throne due to the old ways. Women were weak after all.

It almost brought a smile to his face at that thought, if only people knew how intimidating she was.

Resisting the urge to sigh, he tried to put on a more affable expression as the slaves were carefully lined up. Aida had explained this to him multiple times. It would be easier to manipulate everyone if their strongest warrior with a humble upbringing became King. After all, who better than someone the towns could relate to? Who better than their champion?

God. This was a level of deceit that Kagami was still struggling with. Why had they decided he would be the best choice? He was already struggling to pretend to be happy at this ‘gift’!

He glanced to his side where Aida sat, acting as one of his serving girl. Hesitantly, he leaned closer.

“Slaves? Do I have to accept this?” His voice was a low mumble but he hoped it conveyed his distaste. Aida turned and gave him an incredibly forced smile. “Your majesty, you must be overjoyed at such a fine gift from your most _powerful_ allies. Especially after all you had to do.” She poured him a drink as she spoke, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Kagami could only force a fake smile to his face before turning back to the display in front of him. That was a clear message to remember all that they had done to reach this moment. It still left a bitter feeling that probably made his smile look crazy.

The slaves were lined up in two rows of ten. He knew that each of them would be preening in the hopes of being chosen as the King’s personal slave. Not knowing any better, they would no doubt be trained to be as compliant as possible.

The most beautiful were placed in the front, pretty males with lean muscle and exotic buxom females. At first Kagami counted only nineteen slaves. It wasn’t until a subtle shuffling at the back, that caused one of the slaves to stumble, made him realise where the final slave was.

He felt his breath catch. Blue. That was the colour that he was drowning in. The figure was decidedly male, if on the waifish side. Large doe eyes, delicate wrists, soft hues of blue and white. Purity incarnate.

With a touch of sinfully red lips.

Perhaps it was the startling contrast to the slave next to this fragile looking creature, a tall, muscular and dark skinned man with an annoyingly smug smirk on their face, or maybe it was the dissonance between the bloodshed he had just been a part of. Whatever it was, Kagami could only stare.

As stupidly cliché as it was, he was mesmerised at the tantalising beauty that he saw.

 He could feel his face heat up as he met those pretty azure eyes. His staring had been caught and it was difficult not to look away like a guilty child. The slave did not react, he merely held his gaze for a few more seconds before his eyes lowered demurely. Those red, red, lips quirking upwards very slightly.

It captivated Kagami. It also made his stomach twist dangerously at his thoughts.

He could feel shame filling his veins. What was he thinking? These were people who knew no better, most likely raised from children to be presented like cattle. People who had no freedom, objects rather than humans. And apparently all he could think of was selfish desires.

“Your majesty, if you could please select the slave of your choice? I am sorry to rush you but there are still many gifts to present to you for your glorious victory.” The messengers’ voice quivered slightly. No doubt fearful of interrupting a King’s musings. Kagami laughed internally at that. He was a King now wasn’t he?

One with a castle and towns to take care of. Slaves to pick. He shook his head slightly, he really had to stop all these negative thoughts. Focus on the task at hand. His gaze swept over the selection again.

All the slaves were attractive in different ways. In fact, in many ways the blue haired slave was quite plain in comparison. Yet his eyes kept going back to the pale figure that held such a subtle beauty.

His gut told him it would be a terrible idea to pick the slave that had so captured his interest. It couldn’t end well. Aida would be forcing him to run laps until he fainted if she knew. He should just pick one at random. One that he wasn’t so interested in.

“The one at the back. With the pale azure eyes.” His mouth moved before he could stop himself. There was a primal part of Kagami that was glad. Glad that he could keep this bounty all to himself. (Kagami tried to squash that down, the dark possessive feelings that made him want to go running until it went away.)

The messenger bowed. At first the young boy seemed confused, as if he couldn’t see the slave. In fact, the slave actually had to move to the front, which startled a fair few people, to even be noticed properly.

“Present yourself.” After recovering, the messenger stood with a haughty expression as he said this. It rankled Kagami. The red head took a deep breath and turned his gaze back to the short figure in front of him.

A rather impassive face stared back.

There was a silence in the hall as everyone became interested in staring at the slave that had caught the new king’s attention. Kagami was expecting the slave to prostrate himself and announce his name. It was what he had seen when he had been younger; he had glimpsed the way chosen slaves would kneel with shaking limbs at their new masters at court. It had often made him feel sick as he went back to the kitchens, anger boiling in his veins as memories of his mother clouded his mind.

This slave did something else instead.

Moving with grace, the slender figure was suddenly in front of him. There was a brief pause in which everyone was shocked at the audacity of the slave. To step so closely to the King. Kagami could hear the sound of swords being drawn. However, before anyone could do anything, the slave knelt carefully at his feet. Half-lidded blue eyes stared up at him. Those rosy lips leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his foot.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am most grateful to be yours.”

Kagami’s mouth suddenly felt very dry.

If there had been the tiniest of smirks on that lovely face that made his blood simmer in the best of ways, it was something Kagami was doing his best to ignore.

And really that should have been his first warning sign.

After all, a gift from Akashi was never going to be what it seemed.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Did you get that?” Kagami tries not to look guilty as he nods. He hasn’t been paying much attention since the beginning of the meeting. The celebrations had ended only an hour ago and he can still feel the lingering effects alcohol.

A petty part of him blamed baby blue eyes.

“You do know how important these next few weeks are don’t you?” Aida’s glare was effectively sobering him up though. “Yes. I know. You want me to appoint Hyuuga as an advisor and Kiyoshi as Captain as soon as possible. I’ll get it done.”

She gave him a frown but nodded. “Good. I just can’t figure out what the emperor of Rakuzan is planning! Those slaves, they can’t just be mere slaves.” She pauses as she stares thoughtfully at the crude ‘map’ that they had made out of kitchen supplies.

Kagami is still unsure why exactly they had chosen the kitchen for their impromptu meeting. Looking at the red tomato and trying to pretend it was the prodigious Akashi Seijuro was proving a difficult task for him. It made him want to laugh at the absurdity, however he knew Aida would not hesitate to find some way to punish him. Even if he was King now.

 “His offer of alliance was far too quick and easy. We need to reinforce our position.” Hyuuga’s voice joined the conversation as he moved to stand beside her. “Oi, you need to be careful of that slave you chose.”

There was a twinge of pain as brown hair appeared on his left side. “Yeah! Don’t be like the idiot you usually are!” Koganei’s cheerful tone was slightly strained even as he gave a friendly jab. Kagami knew that the other man was still worried about Mitobe’s condition in the medic tent. “I won’t. Is…I mean…is Mitobe okay?” Before Koganei could respond, a loud drunken voice could be heard coming closer.

“Y-you know, I once...ha, I once stayed up all night…to see where the sun went!” Izuki’s voice. It meant someone was coming down towards the kitchen. “Then, guess what? It dawned on me! Ha! Get it?”

Even as they all shared a look at Izuki’s awful puns, everyone was already disappearing or pretending to be kitchen staff. Kagami remained seated, he picked up the tomato and took a bite. He knew that Aida was giving him a disgusted look, the tomato had been manhandled quite a bit. He kept eating anyways a smirk on his face as he watched her clean dishes. Food was food.

Izuki entered first, walking backwards with exaggerated stumbling.

“So you got my pun right? Haha! Look I can tell you guys another one, so one time I was-“ Izuki was ignored as two figures pushed past him. The raven haired man pulled a face as he spun around to quip at them. “Well you’re missing out guys!” He gave Kagami a wink before walking over next to where Hyuuga was peeling potatoes.

“Your majesty. I guess it’s not surprising to miss home comforts after such a hectic day.” This was the last person he wanted to deal with right now. He tried not to twitch at the condescension that was written all over Imayoshi’s face. Ignoring the insult and yes, despite everyone always calling him oblivious, he knew that was one. “What do you want steward?”

Imayoshi gave him an amused smirk. “I’m just here to show one of the new slaves their role. I mean, the kitchen staff is short one person from now on.” The slave gave a snort at that, it was the same dark skinned man that had been next to Kuroko. Kagami scowled. The rest of the tomato stained his palms as he squeezed a little too tightly.

He knew Aida was practically flailing to get his attention. After all they had to play nice with this man.

He was the only other person who could appoint council positions. She had said it would be better to get Imayoshi to do the appointing rather than Kagami. Mostly because otherwise it would just look like he was appointing commoners.

This was a headache in the making.

He would deal with this another day. Even with Aida’s glare burning into his back he muttered a half-hearted, “Keep up the great work then.” before leaving quickly.

\---------

The sun is in the sky by the time he makes it back to his room. He had been stopped multiple times by servants he had worked with that were ecstatic at his victory. It had been a nice distraction from the headache that was Imayoshi and Aida’s plans.

He knows the castle will be relatively quiet this morning as most will be sleeping in. When he reaches his room, he dismisses the guards outside his door. After all it’s unlikely he’ll be sleeping. Plans of sneaking to the medic tent later run through his mind as he pushes the door open. It’s when he’s beginning to strip out of the stuffy formal wear that he hears a calm voice behind him.

“Good evening Master.”

He almost slams into the door he had just shut. Whirling around, he feels his face reddening as he stares awkwardly at Kuroko Tetsuya. He is just as mesmerising to Kagami as he was earlier. The other has been changed out of his clothes earlier and is wearing a loose fitting chiton. It reveals pale flesh that Kagami’s eyes devour. He can feel a blush work its way to his face. He forces his gaze to the ceiling.

“You don’t have to call me Master! Um… I mean, I don’t really believe in having slaves.”

“I appreciate your concern for someone as unimportant as me. You are a very kind Master.” It’s hard to tell what Kuroko is feeling with that blank expression.

“Please don’t call me that. Just, um just call me Kagami if you want?” He is very flustered and he blames all of this on the lack of sleep.

Also whoever had decided to leave Kuroko in his room.

“Would you like me to help you with your robes?” It’s an innocent question. However, his brain seems to think otherwise. “Ah, no it’s really okay. It’s been a long day and I can handle this myself. Do you want to rest or maybe go to…”

His voice trailed off pathetically as Kuroko is practically in his face. It’s only now that Kagami really notices how he’s been cornered against the door.

He feels far too warm in his formal robes. Kuroko presses into him and he feels like his face might actually explode from how red he is. He can feel his length slowly perk with interest, something he knows Kuroko can probably feel.

“K-Kuroko…wh-what are you doi-nn!” Soft hands pull his tunic apart and then they’re wrapping around his cock.

He needed to put a stop to this. Yet Kagami can’t help but notice how those small hands can barely wrap around his girth. It makes him tremble slightly at the hot flush of desire the sight gives him. He also can’t stop staring as he watches those pale hands begin stroking at a leisurely pace. He’s biting his lips so hard that he’s surprised blood hasn’t been drawn.

He really needed to stop this.

It was difficult to think. With his blood rushing downwards and blue eyes staring so intensely up at him.

His cock gives a small dribble of pre-cum, those pretty eyes turns their attention to that. There’s a lovely flush on Kuroko’s face that makes Kagami wonder what expression the usually blank face would have if he asked for his mouth.

As if reading his thoughts, Kuroko tilts his head to stare up at him. “Would you like me to use my mouth Master?”

The voice is quiet and a little bit breathless. It makes his cock twitch and he can’t contain his rough groan at the question.

Shit. God damn. He can feel shame edging its way through the pleasure. His nails dig deeply in to his palms. This isn’t what he should be doing. This was a slave. A person who didn’t know any better. Who was probably taught to do things like this. Kagami squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

His voice is a low rumble as he speaks. “S-stop.” 

Kuroko does just that. His hands don’t leave though, still wrapped around his length with tantalising pressure. There’s a silence before he speaks up. “Did I do something wrong?” He doesn’t stop the rough chuckle that comes out. At least Kuroko didn’t use the word Master. Small victories.

“No. Um. Please could you leave me for a moment. I-I’ll find you later.”

He’s too scared to open his eyes. If he does he’ll be captivated by the sinful image of Kuroko on his knees with those delicate hands around his cock.

“Of course. Master.” He manages to contain a whimper as Kuroko slides his hands off slowly. That had to be deliberate. Was he mad? Disappointed? God. Kagami wanted to look. It was also frustrating to hear Kuroko call him Master again.

He waits until the door clicks shut before opening his eyes again. His cock is still throbbing and slick with his pre-cum. He slides down until he is sitting. What was he going to do now?

\--

After composing himself, the freezing cold bath had done wonders to his _flushed_ state, Kagami awkwardly peeks outside his door.

He feels a little guilty for just sending Kuroko away with no explanation or clear instructions. A part of him was also worried that someone might have thought that the shorter man had displeased him. He was just thankful he had sent the guards away from his door earlier.

He sees a tuft of blue hair sitting near his door and walks to sit next to the tiny figure.

“I’m sorry about what happened.” He can see Kuroko looks confused at his words. “You don’t ever need to do something like that.” The blue haired man tilts his head slightly. “Is this because you prefer women?”

Kagami splutters at that. “N-no! I mean, I like both but that’s not the point!” Kuroko just stares at him patiently. “I mean…you were probably told to do things like that but, well…” He takes this chance to meet that intense gaze.

“Please don’t do things you don’t want to. I can’t help all of your friends but I’d like to at least be able to help one of you.” He releases a sigh before continuing. “I mean my mother was a slave and one day I will change Seirin to a better place.”

“What would I be then?” The words feel like a test.

“We could be friends.” He gives the shorter man a nervous grin. Kuroko seems to be deep in thought before giving the smallest of smiles.

It makes Kagami feel _special._

There is a pause. “If you’d like, I could teach you about where I am from.” It is said very quietly. Kagami can feel a warmth bubble inside. It made him happy that Kuroko seemed willing to accept his offer. “I would really like that. Aid- I mean; people are always telling me I should learn more instead of fighting!” He hoped Kuroko hadn’t noticed his small slip there.

“I would not mind sparring with you…Master.” He feels even happier at the thought of sharing in something he loves doing. But his joy dims as he wonders if maybe this is just what Kuroko had been taught. To please his _‘Master’_ by pretending to want the same things. It makes him feel so frustrated at the way his mind keeps over-thinking.

Gentle fingers clasp his face and then he is lost in piercing azure eyes.

“I want to spar with you.” Kuroko’s voice is firm, and there is something about Kuroko’s expression that makes him feel warm. It puts his concerns at ease.

“I oft-used to spar with my friends in Rakuzan. I’m not very good though.”

Kagami feels excited at a chance to do something physical. What better way to put the tension from earlier to the back of his mind? “Great! Let’s go to the courtyard.”

He’s not really thinking as he grabs Kuroko’s wrist. It is smooth and cool to his warm grip. He does _not_ think about where it was touching earlier. They walk in a companionable silence. They reach their destination soon enough. It’s pretty bare, a dusty ring takes up most of the area. A weapons rack and some dummies dot the ring.

Kagami is still grinning when they face each other. There is no need for words as they size each other up. However, although Kuroko tries, he is no real match for Kagami’s athleticism. The smaller man is nimble and clever but despite easily dodging his grasp with smart feints, Kuroko lacked stamina. The blue-haired man slows as they go on, Kagami’s fingers get closer and closer to restraining that fluid body down.

He is a distracting sight though. His supple body is lightly flushed from the exertion and Kagami is far too interested in the beads of sweat that trail down that pale, unmarked, throat. It is this distraction that causes Kagami to not notice when Kuroko suddenly stopped dodging and was instead attempting to pull at his chiton.

His reflexes kick in and he steps backwards, however he stumbles as he Kuroko’s grasp on his robe is far stronger than he realised. He tumbles backwards and there is a disorienting moment where he is coughing out dust, his arms not able to move for some reason.

“I win.”

Kagami jerks back at the soft voice by his ear, his head hitting the ground with a painful thud. Blinking back the daze, he realises that Kuroko is straddling him, hands pinning his own down above his head. The grip is strong for someone who looks so delicate.

There is a split second in which his face contorts to shock at this. But suddenly there is soft laughter as Kuroko releases his hands.

“The look on your face is most amusing Mas-Kagami.”

At this admission Kagami can feel a happy smile stretching across his face, then he can’t stop chuckling. What a sight they must make, two figures covered in dust and sweating heavily.

As he laughs, he also finds himself watching Kuroko’s face. There is a very slight smile on those pink lips and with the sunlight a warm presence, he feels oddly content.

It’s also at this moment that Kagami feels as if Aida is wrong to distrust so quickly. Maybe Akashi really did want an alliance, after all someone whose mere smile made him feel so special, so _bright_ , couldn’t possibly have any malicious intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lol get it, cause kuroko is a shadow that makes Kagami shine brighter [insert winky face] Also don’t worry I have more Izuki puns – I know that’s what we’re all really here for. Next chapter involves butts and frustrated kagami. Please look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired from captive prince and I really should finish stories I’ve started but this idea wouldn't go away.  
> (Please ignore any historical inaccuracies, I wanted to write this as a fic where I could just enjoy Kagami being confused and involved in political intrigue whilst being stupidly smitten for clever and pretty kuroko with motives. )


End file.
